CRÓNICAS DE LA TORRE 5
by andreaneira14
Summary: Este fanfic es sobre Crónicas de la Torre, otra saga de Laura Gallego. La acción transcurre diez años después de la muerte de Dana. Los nuevos moradores de la torre y los antiguos, los que ya han muerto y los que siguen vivos, se verán envueltos en otra nueva profecía que augura un futuro incierto de oscuridad. ¿Valdrá más la voluntad o el destino? ¿El amor o la muerte?
1. PRÓLOGO - REENCUENTRO

Prólogo- El reencuentro.

Aquella noche había tormenta. En el cielo de nubes negras amenazantes brillaba de vez en cuando algún rayo y la lluvia resbalaba como riachuelos por la ladera pedregosa de la montaña.

El extranjero avanzó lo más cerca posible de ella para evitar acercarse al borde del embarrado camino que desembocaba en una caída de cientos de metros.

El frío arreciaba y la ventisca era intensa así que se cubrió aún más con la empapada capa.

No era una buena noche para estar fuera de casa, por suerte la posada debía de estar cerca, se dijo.

En efecto, a la vuelta del camino descubrió una casa solitaria casi colgando de la escarpada pared del precipicio. No era un buen lugar para establecer una posada teniendo en cuenta que se situaba a varios quilómetros del pueblo pese a lo que varias carretas y caballos se encontraban en la entrada.

El extranjero sonrió por debajo de la capucha. Ciertamente la gente que frecuentaba aquel lugar solía tener motivos para no dejarse ver.

El individuo avanzó con soltura entre las monturas y se detuvo dudoso ante la puerta pero decidió mirar por la ventana antes de entrar.

En el interior algunos hombres bebían con salvaje alegría y otros discutían o bailaban en medio de la embriaguez.

Aquel no era el caso de Roldar, él había venido a jugar, sí. Nada mejor que llenar el bolsillo con una buena partida de cartas, pero aquel día no había tenido mucha suerte.

Entre sus contrincantes había varios jugadores habituales cuyas habilidades y argucias conocía bien, pero también se encontraba entre ellos un joven llamado Harald de quien se decía que había hecho un trato con el diablo.

No jugaba muy a menudo, pero nunca había perdido una partida cuando lo hacía. Ganaba todas las apuestas milagrosamente y conseguía siempre las mejores cartas. No importaba lo arriesgado que fuese, Harald apostaba todo su dinero y siempre acababa llevándoselo de nuevo junto con el del resto de los jugadores.

Algunos aseguraban que jugaba poco para que la gente no lo acusase de brujo y las malas lenguas añadían que cubría siempre su mano izquierda con un guante porque temía que viesen en ella la marca de su pacto demoníaco.

Roldar suspiró y se recostó en la silla. Acababa de perder la mitad de su jornal en aquella jugada.

-Creo que debería dejarlo. Mi mujer se enfadará si os regalo el poco dinero que me queda.

-Bobadas. –replicó otro. –Todavía queda mucho por jugar. Además, ¿quién sabe? -le guiñó el ojo. –Tal vez seas tú el afortunado que logre hoy por fin, robarle la fortuna a nuestro querido Harald.

-No estéis tan seguros. –sonrió mordazmente él. – Todavía no ha nacido en este condado nadie capaz de ganarme.

-Puede ser, -le dio la razón un anciano jugador mirándolo misteriosamente. –Al último hechicero lo ejecutaron en la plaza del pueblo hace cerca de veinte años.

Toda la mesa estalló en sonoras carcajadas y alguien bromeó:

-Uy Harald yo que tú vigilaría mi cuello.

-No le hagas caso, el viejo Toby no sabe lo que dice, -contrapuso otro. – pero he de reconocer que yo también tengo curiosidad por saber lo que ocultas bajo ese guante. –señaló.

Esta vez fue el chico quien sonrió con misterio y empezó a repartir las cartas con su mano izquierda para incrementar la tensión.

La partida prosiguió como de costumbre y Roldar tuvo que lamentarse otra vez al perder de nuevo en otra jugada.

-Se acabó. –sentenció cuando tras un largo rato todos los jugadores se acabaron retirando hasta quedar solo él y Harald.

-Te quedan ya solo dos monedas, carcamal. ¿Qué más te da probar suerte?-lo instó el de al lado.

-Me da que son dos monedas más que voy a perder y que mi Hannah se va a enfadar mucho.

-Tal vez sea hoy tu día. –volvió a insistir el de antes.

Roldar miró al supuesto brujo y advirtió, al igual que el resto, que aquel día, pese a haber ganado hasta ese momento, parecía mucho más disperso de lo normal. Suspiró con fastidio:

-Está bien pero tú cargas con la culpa del enfado de mi mujer si vuelvo a casa sin nada.-se volvió hacia Harald-¿Con cuánto vas?

-Con todo, como siempre. –respondió él distraído, con la vista perdida mucho más allá, dirigida hacia el cristal de una de las ventanas de la posada.

Roldar colocó sus dos monedas encima de la mesa y organizó sus cartas y, cuando ya daba por hecho que iba a perder, descubrió que su jugada había sido mejor que la de Harald.

Toda la mesa estalló en aplausos y exclamaciones.

Roldar sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-soltó el que estaba a su lado.-¡Roldar has ganado a Harald! ¡A Harald! ¿Sabes lo que significa? ¡Iba con todo! ¡Acabas de duplicar el dinero que ganarías en un año! Jajaja cuando se lo digas a tu mujer…

Se giraron para mirar a Harald pero este no parecía siquiera haberse enterado de lo que acababa de pasar. Sus ojos continuaban fijos en la ventana.

Parecía muy pálido.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

El joven pareció despertar de un sueño.

-Ah, sí, sí, estoy bien. –se ajustó el guante de la mano izquierda mientras miraba de nuevo hacia la ventana. –Disculpad, tengo que irme.

Se levantó rápidamente ante la mirada perpleja de sus amigos y se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba a los establos en vez de salir por la puerta principal.

Justo entonces, esta se abrió y apareció un hombre encapuchado chorreando agua. Los paisanos observaron recelosos como se les acercaba.

-Tú, él hombre que estaba jugando con él, -dijo dirigiéndose a Roldar-¿ adónde ha ido el chico?

-¿Harald decís?-dijo Roldar.

-El chico del guante en la mano izquierda.

-Harald. –afirmó Roldar.

-Sí, Harald luego, si lo llamáis así. –sonrió el hombre desde las profundidades de su capa.

-¿Decís entonces que Harald no se llama realmente así? –preguntó el anciano Toby mirando al extranjero sospechosamente.

-Calla, Toby. –lo reprendió un jugador fortachón mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados al desconocido. -¿Para qué lo buscáis? ¿Qué queréis de nuestro amigo?

-Eso no es asunto vuestro. –respondió el extranjero. -¿Dónde está?

-No os lo diremos antes de que no nos digáis qué le queréis.-le replicó pero un movimiento insconsciente de sus ojos hacia la puerta del establo le reveló al desconocido lo que quería saber y sin más dilación empujó a un paisano que se encontraba en medio y dejó atrás la taberna.

El establo de madera y aspecto decrépito estaba prácticamente vacío a excepción de dos caballos situados al fondo, pero el extranjero sabía que era una impresión engañosa. Movió una mano en el aire y susurró unas palabras en lenguaje arcano y entonces pudo advertir la figura del muchacho que se cobijaba entre la paja.

Este trató de correr hacia la salida pero la puerta del establo se cerró sola ante sus narices.

-A lo mejor creíste que podrías engañarme con un hechizo tan burdo. Entonces es que no me conoces bien. Pero te aseguro que ahora tendrás que explicarme lo que está pasando. –susurró.

El chico se volvió hacia él:

-No sé quién eres, ni de qué estás hablando. Déjame marchar.

-¿No sabes qué los hechizos de mimetismo del libro del la tierra son perfectamente superables para un archimago? –dijo haciendo ondear la capa para mostrar debajo de ella los pliegues de una túnica dorada.

Harald palideció al verla pero insistió:

-No soy un hechicero y no entiendo de qué me estás hablando.

El archimago pareció reírse:

-¿Quién eres pues?

-Harald. –respondió él.

-Por supuesto, solo eres un pueblerino que ha venido a gastarse su dinero en juego y bebida. –su voz adquirió un matiz más irónico. –Supongo que esos inocentes amigos tuyos están absolutamente convencidos de que te llamas así y de que no conjuras las cartas para robarles el dinero.

Los ojos verdes del joven relucieron desafiantes pero no respondió.

-Creo que te equivocas de persona. –afirmó con aplomo.

Debajo de la capa el hechicero esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Yo creo que no. ¿Qué ocultas debajo de ese guante, Harald?

Harald trató desesperadamente de retroceder pero el archimago lo acorraló contra la pared y a pesar de que el chico se revolvió como una anguila logró sacarle el guante de cuero negro.

El hechicero observó con expresión triunfal la mano deforme y con la carne abrasada que quedó a la vista.

Se alejó un poco y contempló pensativo al joven que sentado contra la pared del establo, sobre la paja, miraba al suelo con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

-Parece que al final no me equivocaba, Harald. –susurró el encapuchado. –¿o quizás debería llamarte…?

Él levantó la cabeza y se incorporó con brusquedad y alarma:

-¡No lo digas! ¡No digas ese nombre! ¡Ya no soy él! ¡Ya no me llames así! –chilló salvajemente.

El archimago lo miró largamente:

-¿Pretendes hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?

-Pretendo olvidar y empezar de nuevo, por eso he venido aquí. Por eso me he buscado otro nombre y otra identidad. –susurró débilmente antes de dejarse caer de nuevo sobre el suelo.

-Es un error tratar de huir del pasado.

-¿Has venido para decirme eso? –replicó con fiereza el chico fulminándolo con la mirada.

El rostro del hechicero se endureció:

-No. He venido para que me expliques por qué están pasando algunas cosas. Y no pienso irme hasta que lo hagas.

-¿Qué cosas? –arqueó una ceja el joven con curiosidad.

-Quiero que me digas donde está Dana.

El chico soltó una carcajada pero se calló al ver el amago de hacer un hechizo que hacía su interlocutor. Suspiró:

-Como si lo supiera.

-Estoy seguro de que lo sabes.

Alzó la cabeza y lo miró con rebeldía:

-Y aunque lo supiera, ¿por qué iba a decírtelo? Ni siquiera te conozco.

El hechicero volvió a sonreír por debajo de la capucha.

-En eso te equivocas, sí que me conoces.

Harald lo miró con nuevos ojos. Era cierto que la voz del encapuchado le resultaba conocida, muy similar a la de un chico que había sido compañero de estudios de él, una vez, pero la personalidad no se correspondía. El aprendiz que él recordaba era un amante de los libros, pacífico y sosegado; un poco inseguro a veces y, la actitud del hombre que se encontraba delante de él no cuadraba demasiado con él perfil.

-Tal vez, mejor así. –dijo el archimago mientras se quitaba la capucha mostrándole su rostro.

Y entonces Harald supo que su intuición había sido correcta. No era fácil reconocerlo porque el tiempo había pasado más por el archimago que por él. Había perdido todo el cabello y lucía una cabeza totalmente lampiña; debajo de sus anteojos se acentuaban además, las ojeras.

El archimago lo miró con seriedad:

-¿Contestarás ahora a mis preguntas? ¿Me explicarás dónde están Dana y Shi-Mae? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué demonios… estás… vivo?

Pero Harald seguía demasiado impresionado para procesar lo que acababa de decirle el hechicero:

-¿Conrado? –quiso asegurarse.

El hechicero asintió y añadió lúgubremente:

-Volvemos a encontrarnos… Morderek.


	2. I-PRESENTIMIENTO

I-Presentimiento.

La muchacha cogió unas moras del arbusto y se las metió en la boca, acto seguido se llenó los faldones con otras cuantas mientras sonreía consciente de estar haciendo una trastada. La que la seguía la increpó:

-¡Serás bruja! ¡No me has dejado ninguna!

La muchacha contuvo la risa con la boca a rebosar y su compañera trató de empujarla en muestra de reprobación, pero la joven saltó aterrizando sobre un charco y manchándose con las salpicaduras su remendado vestido blanco.

-Eres un desastre Vanessa…. –le susurró la otra.

-Ya estaba sucio Angie. –se excusó la aludida antes de seguir saltando alegremente a lo largo del camino.

Su amiga la siguió con un suspiro.

Delante de ella Vanessa silbaba una canción mientras sus pies desnudos se desplazaban entre las zarzas y las piedras sin llegar a rozarlos, con la seguridad que da haber hecho ese trayecto cientos de veces. Finalmente se detuvo en un verde prado en la ladera de la montaña donde pastaban algunas ovejas distraídas y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la hierba.

Angie se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué tenemos hoy? –preguntó Vanessa estirándose sobre su colchón vegetal.

Angie frunció el ceño y abrió los fardeles que llevaba:

-No mucho. Tres manzanas, un pedazo de queso, una hogaza de pan y… -su rostro se iluminó- el trozo de pastel que robamos en el mercado –añadió.

-Dame un trozo. –le pidió la niña.

Angie la miró con severidad y los brazos en jarras:

-No pienso permitir que te lo zampes todo en un minuto como hiciste la última vez. Sobre todo, si tenemos en cuenta que hoy casi nos pillan.

Vanessa se encogió de hombros, se recostó de nuevo sobre la hierba y cerró los ojos.

-Yo no tuve la culpa, fue de Rainius. –susurró.

-Ya, -replicó su amiga. –La culpa no es nunca tuya sino de tus fantasmas.

-Rainius no es mi fantasma. –replicó ella casi dormida. –Él es un espíritu libre, hace lo que le viene en gana, se va y vuelve cuando quiere.

-¡Pero tú me dijiste que Rainius era de fiar! ¡Qué vigilaría si venían los dependientes mientras nosotras robábamos! –chilló histérica Angie.

Vanessa resopló, desistió de dormir y se sentó:

-Y estuvo vigilando pero cuando los vio volver y quiso darnos la señal de huida yo estaba con las manos en la masa y tú no lo viste ni oíste.

-Naturalmente. –replicó Angie. –¡Yo no soy la que ve a los fantasmas!

-Cierto. –concedió la muchacha mientras comenzaba a trenzarse la rizada cabellera oscura –Tú eres la que ve visiones, así que, -giró la cabeza para mirarla burlonamente. –deberías de haber visto que el dependiente iba a volver. ¿No?

Angie bufó, pero no contestó y se dejó caer de espaldas al lado de su mejor amiga.

Las dos formaban un dúo peculiar. En aquella zona del norte donde cualquier individuo extraño o posible brujo era quemado en la plaza del pueblo y donde todos los campesinos y comerciantes desprendían el mismo olor a mediocridad y vulgaridad, las dos niñas huérfanas de la calle habían descubierto a edad temprana que eran diferentes y que, si querían sobrevivir, tendrían que cubrirse las espaldas la una a la otra.

Quitando ese detalle no tenían más en común.

Vanessa tenía el cabello oscuro hasta la cintura con tendencia a ondularse y formar tirabuzones, además su piel amarronada y tostada la diferenciaba de los habitantes del lugar. Su familia había llegado de un reino humano del sur pero los crudos inviernos y las enfermedades habían terminado por llevárselos a todos antes de que alcanzara siquiera los diez años de edad. Sin embargo, no parecía demasiado marcada por ese hecho. Era una chica de sonrisa brillante y dulce y que siempre se encontraba bailando, riendo y cantando. La gente le tenía mucho aprecio y la reconocía fácilmente al ver su silueta, embutida en aquella especie de camisón blanco que acentuaba su delgadez, saltar con aparente volatilidad por las calles y por los prados.

Por supuesto, todos ellos ignoraban que más allá de las apariencias Vanessa no era una chica como las demás. Lo que solo ella y Angie sabían, era que, a diferencia del resto de los mortales, Vanessa podía ver y hablar con los muertos y que sus amigos en aquel otro plano eran "sus fantasmas" que como Rainius no tenían ningún reparo en ayudarlas en su quehacer diario.

Si bien, a Angie, la idea de trabajar con almas en pena le resultaba, además de escalofriante, incómoda.

Ella no podía verlos ni escucharlos y cada vez que su amiga le transmitía un comentario o una pregunta de alguno Angie tenía que responder mirando al espacio vacío donde supuestamente se encontraba el fantasma. Por no hablar de que como no podía verlos siempre temía parecer descortés al atravesarlos sin querer.

Y es que ante todo Angie odiaba no ver, porque en ello consistía su don. Angie podía ver lo que los demás no podían. No solo lo que estaba sucediendo en frente de ella o en la otra punta del mundo en el presente, sino también en el pasado y el futuro.

Aquello hacía que a algunas personas les pareciese un poco prepotente porque actuaba siempre en conocimiento de muchas cosas que ellos ignoraban. Aparte, de que era, cuanto menos extraño, que la chica estuviera enterada de todos sus secretos celosamente guardados.

Sin embargo, a diferencia que con el don de su amiga, sí había gente enterada de la capacidad adivinatoria de Angie que no dejaba de aprovechar la ocasión de ganar algunas monedillas prediciendo a algunos campesinos si la cosecha sería buena o mala, si el bebé sería niño o niña o si llovería el día de la feria. De hecho, el comerciante que les daba alojamiento en su desván lo hacía a cambio de que la chica predijese las fluctuaciones en los precios, la oferta y la demanda, la presión de la competencia o en qué mercado vendería más sus productos. Sin embargo, probablemente, si el campesino hubiera conocido el funcionamiento del don de Angie las hubiera echado sin contemplaciones de su buhardilla, porque en realidad la mitad de las veces la chica se inventaba sus presagios.

Angie le había explicado una vez a Vanessa en que consistía "visionar".

Le había contado que las predicciones y las visiones eran continuas pero podía ignorarlas si así lo deseaba. "Es como estar en una de esas fiestas que celebran los nobles. Estás en un salón lleno de gente y toca una orquesta pero tú no le prestas atención porque estás hablando con el emperifollado marqués. Sin embargo, en un momento dado suena tu melodía favorita o decides simplemente que deseas bailar y entonces prestas atención a los instrumentos. La música ha estado sonando toda la noche pero realmente antes no la oías"

De esa forma si Angie oía con atención podría saber que la vecina había ido a llevar a las ovejas a pastar o que la vieja Baluea se encontraba preparando la cena.

Saber el futuro y el pasado ya era algo más complicado y que apenas daba controlado.

A veces, al mirar a las personas le sobrevenían intuiciones como que una trabajaba de comediante o que otra era muy violenta porque su tío le había pegado en la niñez.

Pero con el futuro todo cambiaba.

Angie no podía limitarse a escuchar por si captaba algo interesante, eran las predicciones las que venían a ella a medida que los acontecimientos sucedían. Por ejemplo, andando por un camino podría tener la repentina intuición de que al cabo de dos quilómetros este se interrumpiría, pero de ninguna forma podía saber, simplemente, cuales serían las ganancias económicas del comerciante para el cual trabajaba el año siguiente con solo desearlo. Así que le transmitía las intuiciones que le surgían a medida que este iba tomando decisiones y las aderezaba o se las inventaba cuando no percibía nada.

Era una chica por lo tanto, bastante creativa e imaginativa aunque le faltaba el optimismo y la dulzura que rodeaban a su amiga Vanessa.

Angie era mucho más impetuosa y explosiva y, aunque irritantemente sincera y sencilla a veces, tenía aspiraciones ambiciosas y era sumamente cabezota.

Su físico parecía respaldar todo su carácter. Era más baja que Vanessa y más gruesa que esta. Su corto cabello negro llegaba en enmarañados rizos negros hasta cerca de los hombros. Sus cejas solían fruncirse sobre unos ojos oscuros y habitualmente vivarachos dándole a su mirada un aspecto tenaz y suspicaz. Su nariz respingona e increíblemente pecosa, al igual que sus mejillas, solía conferirle al arrugarla junto con las muecas que realizaba con la boca un aspecto rebelde y escéptico.

Su piel, al contrario que la de su compañera, era muy pálida porque aquella chica sí que había nacido en el norte. En aquel mismo pueblo, aunque su familia y circunstancias pasadas no era algo que le gustase recordar…

Abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormida, sobre la hierba. Vanessa estaba sentada a su lado contemplando como el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas. Y, adivinó con disgusto, durante su siestecilla debía de haber aprovechado para comerse el resto del pastel.

-Vamos. –la increpó. –o también me quedaré sin cena.

-Baluea me dijo que hoy haría mi guiso favorito. –sonrió Vanessa mientras daba una palmada.

-Hoy es tu día de suerte.-suspiró Angie.

-Y espero que mañana también lo sea. –canturreó Vanessa que ya la había adelantado e iba saltando y danzando por el camino, como era su costumbre. –Lo será. –añadió para sí.

Angie resopló y se esforzó por seguirle el paso:

-¿Y luego?

-¿No lo sabes? –preguntó su compañera mientras se volvía para sonreírle pícaramente antes de seguir brincando alegremente. –Mañana hay feria en el pueblo.

-Ah… -asintió Angie.-Luego supongo que mañana planearás superar nuestras adquisiciones de hoy. –las "adquisiciones" eran los pequeños hurtos que llevaban a cabo.

No hubo respuesta, Vanessa se había parado en seco en el camino y saludaba con la mano a alguien mientras esbozaba una sonrisa radiante y se colocaba con la otra mano los tirabuzones de pelo castaño detrás de las orejas. Angie miró alrededor pero no vio a ningún campesino que se acercase.

Sin embargo, apenas unos segundos después Vanessa le preguntó a un arbusto que estaba a su derecha donde se había metido todo el día y tras unos instantes de silencio asintió con una sonrisa como si este le hubiera dado una respuesta aceptable.

-¿Ha vuelto Rainius? –preguntó Angie incómoda.

Su compañera se volvió hacia ella:

-Sí, -le respondió jovialmente. –está aquí. –añadió con otra sonrisa radiante mientras señalaba al arbusto.

-Ya veo.-musitó Angie.

Lo cual era mentira, porque no era capaz de percibir más allá de que probablemente el fantasma, al revés que ella, sí que era capaz de seguir el ritmo a Vanessa. Pues la chica brincaba todavía más rápido mientras parloteaba animadamente con lo que fuera que estuviera situado a su lado.

Angie trató de ignorar las aparentemente inconexas intervenciones de su amiga y recordar que no podía oír la otra parte de la conversación y se concentró en mantenerse a su altura.

Para cuando llegó al pueblo y Vanessa se despidió del fantasma agitando de nuevo la mano, tenía la cierta seguridad de que al día siguiente tendría unas flamantes agujetas.

De todas maneras, la cena que les ofreció la vieja Bauluea suplió el esfuerzo.

Agradecieron a la anciana madre del comerciante la cena y le dieron dos besos antes de subir al desván.

Allí debajo de una ventana del tejado, sobre las tablas de madera tenían las mantas que les servían de lecho.

Como de costumbre se tendieron sobre ellas para dormir y se abrazaron para darse calor.

-Mañana tendremos que levantarnos temprano para ir a la feria y contar con la ayuda de Rainius. –susurró Vanessa en la semioscuridad.

Se giró para mirar a su compañera. El rostro blanquecino de Angie, iluminado por la luna que se colaba por el tragaluz, reflejaba aprensión.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó al verlo.

-No, nada. –mintió ella.

Vanessa se dio la vuelta de nuevo entre los brazos de su amiga, más tranquila, hasta darle la espalda.

-Estoy deseando que llegue mañana. Creo que será un día estupendo. ¿No crees? –preguntó ilusionada.

-Sí, lo será. –volvió a mentir y la voz le tembló casi imperceptiblemente al pronunciar la última palabra.

Su compañera asintió con un cabeceo y se acomodó más en los brazos de su amiga pues el suelo de madera era bastante incómodo. Minutos después dormía profundamente.

Angie la contempló en silencio, todavía con el ceño fruncido de preocupación a la luz de la luna.

Su amiga no había advertido su vacilación en la contestación. Y lo cierto, es que no estaba segura de que el día siguiente fuera a ser tan maravilloso como deseaban.

Desde que habían subido al desván, la había invadido una extraña desazón. Una extraña nostalgia e inquietud. El secreto temor que tienen los niños pequeños a lo desconocido y a perder todo lo que les es querido.

Y Angie, a pesar de la pobreza en la que vivía, jamás habría cambiado aquellas noches, abrazada a su mejor amiga bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas y correteando por los prados y los bosques durante el día encontrando al llegar a casa siempre los brazos acogedores de la vieja Bauluea.

Y sin embargo, una sombra oscura parecía estar a punto de cernirse sobre el futuro inmediato.

Angie se recostó totalmente al lado de su amiga. Debajo de ella una tabla astillada del suelo pareció clavarse en su cuello. Colocó con un suspiro el brazo debajo de la cabeza y se acomodó.

Todavía observó la respiración tranquila de su compañera durante un rato antes de lograr, por fin, dormirse. No se permitía preocupar a Vanessa con estúpidos presentimientos, pero lo que la llenaba de angustia, es que estos, casi nunca solían ser equivocados.

A la mañana siguiente amaneció soleado.

Angie y Vanessa bajaron al pueblo donde se celebraba la feria en la carreta de un vecino.

Por el camino, Vanessa charlaba animadamente con Rainius cuando el conductor del carro no les prestaba atención y Angie la observaba todavía con un nudo en el estómago. La extraña sensación que había percibido el día anterior no había disminuido.

Con todo, pronto se encontraron entre multitud de tenderetes.

Gente venida de lejos exhibía sus mercancías y las anunciaba a voz en grito.

Angie tuvo que concentrarse en no perder de vista a Vanessa, que encandilada por los aromas de las especias y la suavidad de las telas de más allá del mar comenzó a bailar entre los puestos.

Los vendedores se inclinaban hacia ella ofreciéndole objetos y ella los rechazaba con una cabezada agitando sus rizos castaños y con una dulce sonrisa.

Las ancianas que vendían conejos y gallinas la observaban encantada y admiraban la gracia y encanto de aquella jovencita morena que más que andar parecía bailar y flotar sobre el suelo.

Un enano de las montañas, con su barba grisácea y su porte orgulloso a pesar de la corta estatura le regaló una piedrecita de ámbar cuando la niña admiró con sinceridad la mercancía que exhibía.

-Es bonita. –repuso Angie cuando la joven acudió a enseñársela ilusionada.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó ella con una gran sonrisa.

Angie volvió a asentir. Estaba acostumbrada a que su compañera recibiera obsequios al revés de ella. Vanessa tenía una gracia natural, era muy bonita y parecía un ángel aún vestida con harapos, mientras que Angie encajaba más en el papel de pícara o de niña de la calle.

-Pues si te gusta te la regalo. –dijo su amiga.

La joven trató de negarse pero Vanessa le cogió la muñeca y entre unas cuerdecillas de cuero cuidadosamente trenzadas para formar una pulsera, engarzó la piedra.

Angie la miró emocionada, aquella pulsera se la había hecho la propia Vanessa hace muchos años atrás al conocerse y constituía su recuerdo más preciado.

Iba a abrazarla pero entonces su compañera ladeó la cabeza:

-Es Rainius. – la informó. –Parece que ha encontrado un buen lugar.

Angie asintió, de mala gana.

No es que le tuviera tirria al fantasma porque era cierto que las llevaba ayudando varios años en su sustento, pero si era irritante pasar el rato con alguien a quien no podía ver. Ya que aunque, Vanessa tenía trato con otros fantasmas su relación con Rainius era la más estrecha y era raro el día que el espíritu no se dejaba caer por donde estuviera ella.

De manera que siguió a su compañera entre la multitud.

Se situaron junto a un comerciante que vendía ropa ya elaborada, como blusas.

Una vez allí se repartieron los papeles.

Mientras Vanessa entretenía al vendedor por un lado y Rainius vigilaba por el otro a Angie le tocaba la parte sucia de esconder varias prendas en su bolsa.

La cosa marchó como lo esperado, al menos al principio, y Angie metió en su hatillo una blusa satinada de color azul sin ningún problema.

Ya iba a por la segunda prenda cuando le dio por comprobar la situación de sus compañeros, es decir, la de Vanessa porque era la única a la que podía percibir.

La joven seguía hablando con el vendedor exhibiendo su mejor sonrisa, al menos en apariencia, porque su rostro parecía preocupado. Sus ojos miraban con espanto a un punto situado detrás de Angie.

Angie se giró pero no vio nada. Aquella ala del tenderete estaba desierta. Todo estaba quieto… salvo un pequeño calderito de metal colgado del toldo que se balanceaba solo.

Un momento… ¿solo?

El caldero se movía peligrosamente a punto de salirse del enganche a pesar de que allí no había nadie y no hacía viento por lo que aquello solo podía ser obra de Rainius.

Vanessa continuaba en frente del vendedor pero no parecía estar escuchándolo siquiera. Su rostro horrorizado continuaba fijo en el punto donde debía de encontrarse el espíritu. Rainius debía de estarle diciendo algo.

Angie frunció el ceño.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

¿Qué pretendía el fantasma?

No tardó en averiguarlo.

El calderito de metal cayó al suelo, justo a su lado armando un tremendo estruendo, el vendedor se volvió con un respingo y pareció reparar en ella:

-¿Niña, qué haces?

Recogió el calderito del suelo mientras la observaba desconfiado:

-¿Qué has hecho para tirarlo sin querer? ¿Y qué hacías en esta esquina? –frunció el ceño. -¿No estarías robando?

Angie negó fervientemente con la cabeza, pero el vendedor miró alrededor como un perro husmeando:

-Falta una blusa azul que estaba aquí encima. –bramó.

Angie se sintió desfallecer cuando el hombretón se inclinó sobre ella acusadoramente:

-Niña, déjame ver lo que llevas en esa bolsa.

Angie se la tendió temblando, no sin antes dirigir una mirada a Vanessa que la observaba pálida como una sábana.

Y el comerciante abrió la bolsa y… se la devolvió con el ceño fruncido.

Angie observó su interior.

Estaba vacía, pese a que habría jurado haber metido la blusa azul allí unos segundos antes.

Se esforzó por sobreponerse y esbozó una sonrisa forzada:

-Disculpe señor, por lo visto todo esto ha sido un malentendido.

El hombre asintió molesto y Vanessa se acercó hasta situarse a su lado.

Ambas ya iban a dar media vuelta y marcharse agradeciendo su suerte cuando una voz resonó por detrás.

-No, tan rápido. Señor, tal vez debería mirar la bolsa de la otra muchacha. Desde mi posición he observado como mientras hablaba con usted aprovechaba para meter en ella la blusa azul.

Se giraron como movidas por un resorte.

Detrás de ellas, montado sobre un caballo se encontraba un extraño individuo.

Su voz serena y modulada eran lo único advertible de él ya que llevaba una túnica gris hasta los pies y una capa del mismo color que le dejaba el rostro en sombras.

Las jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada atónitas.

¿A qué venía aquello?

Era Angie la que había robado la blusa y la había metido en su bolsa.

El comerciante observó al individuo con desconfianza pero tendió la mano hacia Vanessa.

La joven extendió su bolsa, pero esta resbaló de una manera extraña entre sus dedos y cayó sobre un charco de barro.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué mala suerte! -se oyó la voz del encapuchado mientras Vanessa observaba atónita su mano como si no la controlara. –Esperemos que la blusa no se encuentre en su interior porque si no ya no servirá para vender y tendrá que pagarla.

-¡No hay ninguna blusa en su interior! –gruñó Angie al individuo que empezaba a parecerle sospechoso- Vanessa no es una ladrona.

-Entonces supongo que no hay problema en revisar el contenido de la bolsa. –dijo el comerciante.

Vanessa la recogió del suelo y se la tendió encogiéndose de hombros.

Total, pensó Angie, la blusa no estaba en su interior.

No podía estar en su interior.

Y sin embargo… una extraña sensación de premonición llenó a Angie. Una sensación que le puso el pelo de punta.

El comerciante abrió la bolsa.

Angie tragó saliva.

No podía estar en su interior.

El comerciante metió la mano.

Era físicamente imposible.

El comerciante sacó la mano y con ella una prenda satinada de color azul llena de barro.

-¡Oh!- dijo Vanessa, incrédula.

-¡Oh! –dijo Angie maldiciendo sus visiones.

-Son dos monedas de plata. –dijo el vendedor dirgiéndoles una mirada asesina.

-No tenemos ese dinero. –se excusó Vanessa con un graznido asustado.

El vendedor las miró como pensando que hacer con ellas cuando el encapuchado volvió a intervenir.

-Aquí tiene, señor, dos monedas de plata y otra para compensar las molestias. –ofreció lanzándoselas antes de añadir. –A cambio, -continuó fijando su vista en Vanessa –esta jovencita se vendrá conmigo hasta saldar su deuda.

-¿Qué? –soltó Angie.

-Sube al caballo. –ordenó el hombre a Vanessa.

La chica accedió sumisa y con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –agarró la chica a su amiga del brazo antes de volverse hacia el individuo. –Vanessa, no ha robado nada.

-Esa blusa demuestra lo contrario. –replicó él señalando la prenda.

Angie se puso de puntillas y lo agarró de la túnica para hacerlo inclinarse hacia ella. Sus ojos brillaban como brasas pero los del hombre continuaban en la sombra:

-Escúchame bien. –gruñó. – Sabes perfectamente que esa blusa no estaba en su bolsa sino en la mía –entre las sombras de la capucha vio que el hombre esbozaba una sonrisa perversa y supo que no se había equivocado. –Llévame a mí, en lugar de a ella ya que entiendo que conseguir a una de nosotras era tu intención.

-No, no lo has entendido todavía. –replicó el hombre soltándose de sus puños e incorporándose sobre el caballo –Tu amiga es quien ha robado y debe saldar la deuda, a ti no te necesito.

Y entonces Angie, sí que comprendió la dimensión del asunto. Lo de la blusa no había sido más que una pantomima orquestada para llevarse a Vanessa. Aquel hombre pretendía aquello desde un principio. Y eso explicaba el hecho de que la blusa cambiara de bolsa aunque no el cómo y Rainius… ¿Podía estar relacionado con aquel hombre?

¿Para qué querría a Vanessa?

-Si no aceptas un intercambio, al menos llévame con ella. –afirmó con rotundidad.

-Me temo que eso no es posible. –sonrió el encapuchado. – Mi caballo no soporta el peso de más de dos personas.

-Pero tú si eres capaz de teletransportar cosas de un sitio a otro. ¿No? –ironizó Angie.

El desconocido volvió a sonreír, esta vez ampliamente lo que no le gustó nada a la niña:

-Eres una chica muy lista. Pero me temo que no puedo cumplirte el capricho. –señaló a Vanessa encogida detrás de él. –Tendrías que ser tan especial como ella en todos los sentidos. Y aunque no me cabe duda de que eres diferente, no lo suficiente para venir conmigo.

Angie lo observó sin entender.

El hombre continuó sonriendo:

-De todas maneras no deberías preocuparte. Es probable que otros como yo sí que puedan, si para cuando los encuentres no has acabado antes en la hoguera.

Y entonces la chica tuvo la absoluta seguridad de que aquel hombre sabía exactamente quienes eran y por qué eran diferentes.

Todas las preguntas que se había hecho a lo largo de su vida se agolparon en su garganta pero no fue capaz de formular ninguna y justo entonces el hombre espoleó al caballo y salió al galope.

Angie solo tuvo ocasión de gritar el nombre de su amiga y salir corriendo detrás de él. En un momento dado sus manos lograron aferrarse a la túnica del hombre pero entonces este espoleó más al animal y Angie se fue al suelo.

Aún fue arrastrada durante unos metros por el barro, mientras Vanessa gritaba desaforadamente su nombre pero entonces el pedazo de túnica al que estaba agarrada se desgarró y la niña tragó tierra.

Trató de levantarse y resbaló varias veces. Para cuando lo hizo Vanessa y su captor habían desaparecido a caballo en el bosque que rodeaba el pueblo y solo quedaba detrás una niña llena de barro, con un jirón de tela gris en las manos y la mirada triste y angustiada de quien ha perdido a una hermana y acaba de ver confirmada una verdad que no quería saber.

La verdad de no ser una niña normal. La verdad de ser una niña diferente, una niña cuyos sueños y presentimientos siempre se cumplen.


End file.
